


Gimme A Game, Play Me A Dream

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Loki play video games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme A Game, Play Me A Dream

"You’re so not going to catch up to me, Loki!” Natasha exclaimed the words with a laugh, still concentrating on the screen in front of her. She wasn’t sure who’s idea it had been to play video games, however, there she was in the common room of Stark Tower playing a racing game against the God of Mischief.

And the god was pouting. At least, that’s what it looked like, when she had glanced in his direction. However, when he spoke, his tone had an edge of a growl to it. One that had made her shiver. Not that she would ever admit that. Even thought (sitting as close as he was) he had felt it and had thrown a look that she had decided not to decipher in her direction.

"You’ve undoubtable played this….thing before,” had been the words thrown (and slightly growled) in her direction. To which she had immediately responded (ignoring the look) with: “I have not!” The Russian hated that her remark had sounded juvenile after leaving her lips (it had sounded different in her head) and she was almost positive that Loki had snorted at the comment. Though, she couldn’t prove it.

As the spy’s virtual car was about to pass the finish line, her controller was suddenly yanked from her hands and thrown across the room. Before she could so much as growl at her opponent, the god’s lips were pressed firmly against her own. An action which had Natasha moaning slightly and returning the kiss without so much as a thought.

_**Gimme gimme more!** _

The line flashed through her head, as she found herself on her back in Loki’s bed.

_**You got me in a crazy position.** _

The scene seemed to flash again and Natasha found herself in the shower against the wall, screaming Loki’s name. She wasn’t about to question how she had gotten there or why there were lyrics playing in her head. From a song that she swore that she hadn’t heard in days.

However, the scream of his name knocked Natasha out of her dream. Gasping for air, her eyes flew wide open, as she bolted upright in her bed. She was still attempting to get her breathing under control, running a hand through her hair in and effort to help calm herself down, when he spoke.

_"I had no idea you wanted to do those things with my, Agent Romanoff.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Lyrics from: Gimme Gimme More ~ Britney Spears


End file.
